


9S' Great Sacrifice

by xanderbot13



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game), Supernatural
Genre: Crack, F/M, Humor, Supernatural Finale, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:21:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27891442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanderbot13/pseuds/xanderbot13
Summary: 9S confesses his undying love for 2B just before everything falls apart and he is dragged to Super Hell.
Relationships: 2B/9S (NieR: Automata)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 11





	9S' Great Sacrifice

2B and 9S are locked in the Hangar. Everything seems to be lost, all traces of hope gone. They are the last remaining survivors in the Bunker. There is only one flight unit left, and once the infected androids break through the doors, it’s over for them. This is the final moment of truth, and no one knows it better than 9S. He has made a decision, and there’s no turning back now. It’s over. With shaking hands, he reaches out for 2B’s and holds them tenderly. 

“2B...please. I want you to be the one to go,” he squeezes her hands softly. 

“There is no way I’m leaving you here! There must be way to-”

“There’s no time. The lock on those doors won’t hold for much longer. Please, just go!”

2B clenches her teeth and squeezes his hands back. “You go. I can hold them back and once I’m through, we can find a way to-”

She doesn’t get to finish her sentence, as 9S delicately takes her face in his hands and crashes their lips together in a passionate kiss. 2B fiercely kisses him back like she’s always wanted to do. 

“I love you 2B. I have always loved you. Every single day I got to spend with you was the best of my life. I want you to live, and I want you to be happy forever, no matter what...Please...just always remember me,” he mutters against her lips as he pulls back. 

2B shakes her head as she fights off tears. “9S...Nines…”

“Goodbye, 2B,” He smiles sadly as he takes a step back. 

Just as he does, a flurry of infected androids break through the doors and storm their way into the Hangar. Before 2B has time to react, 9S pushes her into the flight unit just in time as they all surround 9S. Multiple arms grab him and drag him away from her, and she can only stand by and watch as a huge black portal opens in the middle of the room and they all drag 9S to Super Hell. 

“NIIIIINES!” She screams, but it’s way too late now. 9S is gone, along with all the infected YoRHa androids. All that is left now is the portal to Super Hell threatening to cause a mass destruction. Before it can catch her, she turns the engine on and gets out of the Hangar as fast as she can. 

Just as she leaves the Bunker, she hears a large explosion behind her and she lets out a scream of sheer agony. This cannot be happening. 9S is gone. He loved her, just as she loves him, but he’s gone. This time forever. She cries all the way to the surface and just as she lands, she feels something is wrong with her systems. 

“Alert: virus infection detected. Proposal: administer vaccine immediately,” she hears her pod blare out. 

She has to keep herself away from other androids as soon as possible to keep it from spreading. It’s the best she can do now. Her systems all start to malfunction as she makes her way to the location her pod signals her to. By the time she makes it there, she can barely see or hear properly. She limps all the way across the bridge towards the abandoned mall, where she gets attacked by more infected androids. She tries in vain to fight them off, but she’s too weakened by the virus now and all she can do is swing around her sword and hope for the best. Just as she thinks it’s over for her, A2 appears and swiftly takes them all out in a matter of seconds. 

Once she’s done, she turns to 2B with a bored expression of disinterest as 2B struggles to keep herself together. She takes her sword and cuts off her visor. 

“Guess this...is it,” she mutters as she opens her eyes to reveal bright red staring up at the shabby woman. She lets out a dramatic scream and stabs her sword into the ground. “These are...my memories,” she breathes. “Take care of everyone for me...Take care...of the future...A2…” 

A slow melody crackles from her pod’s speakers as she speaks. She can barely make out the sound, but it’s slightly familiar. Sounds like the song Carry On Wayward Son by Kansas -a song she knew because of 9S- but slow. She briefly thinks of how fitting the song seems in this situation. Quite poetic.

A2 approaches her and takes her sword. Just as the song reaches the second chorus, she swiftly stabs her, and she falls to the ground unceremoniously before blacking out. 

A2 carries on just as 2B told her to.

* * *

2B drives along a long highway in a classic Chevrolet Impala. Here in Android Heaven, she is finally free of the burden of war and her duty to YoRHa and mankind. All her worries are lost as she drives in her holy car without a care in the world. 9S is not with her, but she knows this is what he would have wanted. 

* * *

  
  


A2 is still carrying on. After putting an end to the eternal war with the machines, she finds true love with a man in the Resistance and has an android child. She raises her son with her husband like a real human family would, and they live a long happy life together. She spends her days looking after her child, cooking for her husband, and cleaning their house like an exemplary wife and mother. The years go by, and they grow old together. When the time comes, when all her systems are failing and there’s no more repairs for her, she accepts her death and goes in peace. 

Once she reaches android Heaven, she is welcomed by 2B stepping out of her classic Chevrolet Impala and greeting her with a warm smile. They look at each other and stare out into the horizon, happy and at peace at last. 

9S is still in Super Hell, but they know his sacrifice was not in vain. Everything they fought for was worth this moment. 2B leans back on her holy car and smiles contentedly. Everything is all good now. 

**Author's Note:**

> i have never watched a single episode of Supernatural in my life.


End file.
